Cold Comfort
by of self
Summary: She desperately craved for some ice-cream like the ones she ate back home. And her wish was fulfilled by the most unlikely of people. Chad/Sonny.


Um, hey. First try at Sonny With A Chance fan fiction. I have lately been watching the show and discovered a liking for it. It's pretty funny or at least I find it funny. Anyhow, this was inspired by the episode where Chad's birthday happens and Chad names all the food at the party after himself, the cake being Death by Chad-clate. Well, where I live that's the name for a pretty humongous ice-cream so this is how this came about. This might seem a little pointless but I wanted to write it so I wrote it. Please do forgive me for any irregularities with respect to in-character-ness. I did try to keep them as IC as possible. But due to my limited viewing of the show, I may have failed. Anyhow read on. :)

Disclaimer - I dont own SWAC or Teen Vogue or Google or the Jonas brothers.

Playlist - Starstrukk - 3OH!3.

* * *

**Cold Comfort.**

//

It had all started out innocently enough. Sonny had been wanting some ice-cream for some time. Not the processed kind which came out of a machine and which sometimes tasted like plastic but the real thing. The creamy rich kind with an assortment of nuts and sauces drizzled all over it. The kind she could get back at home at Wisconsin just around the corner. The kind that Hollywood seemed to be sadly lacking in. She didn't blame Hollywood though. With all the emphasis that was placed on size zero, her kind of sweet treat had no place here. But soon enough the want had escalated into a craving, a need or want so terrible that it demanded instant satisfaction.

Now the thing with cravings is that they can be controlled but only to a certain extent. The more you suppressed your craving, the harder it got to deny yourself. And about a week had passed when Sonny gave in and finally decided that everything could go hang. She was going to stuff herself with ice-cream until her brains froze and she was going to do it today.

Oh yeah, she was a woman on a mission. And no one was going to get between her and her ice-cream. She ran a Google search on home-made ice-cream parlors and found that one existed quite near the studio. Noting the address and grabbing her purse, Sonny was about to go when she realized she was missing one very crucial thing.

Someone to eat the ice-cream with.

Eating an ice-cream alone was no fun. You needed some to appreciate your efforts to polish off the biggest ice-cream sundae on the menu or you needed someone to egg you on to eat as fast as you could until your teeth hurt and your head ached. Or you just needed someone to enjoy the ice-cream with you.

Sonny sighed heavily. She needed a partner for her ice-cream escapade. But the possibilty of finding anyone was bleak. However she could at least try before she gave up.

She decided she might as well start with her cast members because they were the only people she knew well. She was going to ask Zora first when she stopped herself. Zora was a eleven year old who loved ice-cream as much as the next kid. But eating ice-cream sent Zora into over-drive making her usual zany self downright crazy and scary. No, feeding Zora ice-cream would be like asking for trouble.

Ah, she could ask Tawni.

She entered their joint dressing room to find Tawni lying on the couch, reading the latest Teen Vogue.

"Hey Tawni, do-?" she began but Tawni cut her off before she could even begin.

"No." Tawni said sweetly as she flipped a page and perused its contents idly.

"But you don't even know what I'm gonna ask you?" Sonny said earnestly as she pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tawni.

"You're going to ask me to accompany you to some ice-cream place," Tawni said as she flipped some more pages.

"But how did you know?" Sonny asked astonished.

"You've been going on about it_ only_ forever and during breaks you doodled ice-cream all over your script," Tawni said leaving the magazine on a side table and picking up her nail file.

"So then you know how badly I want it, please come with me Tawni." Sonny asked almost folding her hands in a plea. Her craving would soon become a monster if she didn't feed it and then there would be mayhem.

"Oh Sonny, I would love too. But one, I'm busy," Sonny's face and fell and then Tawni's gaze softened, "and two, I just don't like ice-cream. I'm more of a yogurt person."

Sonny heaved a sigh. No problem, she would try Nico and Grady. Waving sadly at Tawni she left the room.

//

She walked around searching for Nico and Grady only to find them desperately impressing some girls who actually looked like they were getting impressed. Not wanting to blow their chance with the only girls they might have a chance of dating, she decided not to ask them.

She sighed once more, feeling incredibly depressed. She finally found a decent ice-cream joint but she could find no one to go with her. Eating ice-cream by herself didn't really feel like an option. She decided she might as well go home and mope. Maybe tomorrow, she could ask Nico and Grady to come with her. Tonight, some carton-encased ice-cream would have to do.

She bumped into someone but other than muttering a sorry she didn't do much else about it and continued on her way.

Chad had been looking forward to talk with Sonny, what could he say he liked her, but she didn't even stop after she bumped into him. Feeling a little stunned because no one ignored _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, he ran behind Sonny and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sonny turned around to find Chad looking at her with astonishment.

"Sonny, you bumped into me and didn't even notice me?" Chad asked incredulously.

"Sorry Chad, I didn't see you," Sonny said her voice having none of its usual pep and cheer.

"But this face is perfect, how could you not see me?" Chad asked scandalized. He was _the_ Chad and he was the best looking teenage actor ever, even better than those stupid Jonas brothers. Well not Frankie because Frankie was his bud he was definitely the best looking teen actor there was.

"I have other things on my mind," Sonny said a little exasperated. When would Chad Dylan Cooper learn that the world didn't expressly revolve around him?

"Oh, like what other things?" Chad asked interested. He decided he would excuse Sonny for her little mistake. Sooner or later she would learn to notice him and learn about the awesome-ness that Chad Dylan Cooper was all about.

"I want to eat ice-cream, like the one they make back home in Wisconsin but nobody wants to come with me," Sonny said sadly. It was a real pity Tawni didn't like ice-cream. She was sure she would have had a nice time with Sonny now that they were getting along better with each other.

"Is that all, come with me, I make you eat the best ice-cream ever made," Chad said taking Sonny's hand in his and leading her to his dressing room. Sonny's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She did feel a twinge of disloyalty going over to the Mackenzie Falls studio but dang it, she wanted her ice-cream and she wanted it now.

Chad took her into his dressing room and she stared around it in awe. It seemed like even the channel liked Mackenzie Falls better than So Random. Chad's room looked like a luxury hotel room. Her's and Tawni's room looked like a dump in comparison.

"Welcome to my crib, sit down Sonny," Chad said graciously as he pulled out a chair for her and then sat down opposite her. He took out his cell phone and quickly spoke to someone in what sounded like French.

"Gaston will be here in five minutes" Chad said as he snapped his phone shut. Sonny smiled at him happily. Chad Dylan Cooper seemed quite the gentleman when he wanted to be. The silence was getting a little awkward because they couldn't even discuss anything seeing as they came from rival shows and they were supposed to be enemies and all when Gaston came in with a trolley bearing the biggest most delicious looking sundae that Sonny had ever seen.

Sonny was in love. The sundae was made up of vanilla and chocolate scoops and over it had been drizzled hot chocolate sauce while plenty of nuts and wafers adorned it. To complete the sundae, there was red cherry sitting at the top.

The sundae was placed before her and Sonny gazed at it with reverent eyes. Chad stared at Sonny with amusement. She was looking at the ice-cream as if it were prized treasure. He was feeling a little jealous because it seemed like an ordinary sundae had trumped him in the looks department the way Sonny was looking at it and not him, but he couldn't be angry for long because this was Sonny. She wasn't like everyone else.

Sonny looked up at Chad and when he smiled she took it as the go-ahead and dug into her ice-cream. As the cold treat slid down her throat, Sonny was transported to ice-cream heaven. The ice-cream was rich and creamy and delicious. Most importantly it tasted like the ice-cream back home.

As she ate spoon after spoon she could feel memories of her and Lucy eating ice-cream on sunny afternoons' spring to life.

Chad watched Sonny for a while, feeling happy at the sight of pure bliss on her face and then feeling a little embarrassed because he was _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper and was not used to thinking of anyone else. He dug into his own ice-cream and the taste of it was magnified by the fact that Sonny was enjoying hers.

It was such a pity that Sonny was his rival; she was just so…he quickly checked his thoughts and thought about Pico and Brady and instantly he felt like himself again.

Sonny ate her ice-cream slowly, prolonging her enjoyment of it. By the end of it she felt content and happy. And to think she owed her happiness to one Chad Dylan Cooper. Oh, well there were some things not even the fates could predict.

"Thank you Chad for being so nice," Sonny said her eyes shining sincerely and smiling widely at Chad. Chad wanted to say something not so nice back in return but he colored. Oh, well there was his good deed for the month.

"Think nothing of it Sonny, one day you will return the favor," Chad said trying to be devious but failing. It didn't appear to have affected Sonny too because she simply gave Chad a kiss on the cheek and left.

Chad sat back in his chair and smiled.

Well, _that_ had been the cherry on the ending of his perfect day.

* * *

hope it was decent. reviews would be very welcome. :)


End file.
